


Serendipity

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Modern reader, Aumarie finds her self in quite a situation.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

How you longed for a break, Earth beacons you back home. Natures loving grasp. Free at last. Simply camping in the woods was good enough of a treat for you even though you packed quite a lot in your bag, ridiculously so. Better safe than sorry, you supposed. Clothes, essentials, paints and paper. What is an artist without their tools? So of course you brought them! 

The tent was a bit hard to assemble however. Which would be contrasting your child self, disappointing the child in you. But you grew out of practice, busy as your life can be. Yet, again, you have gotten it done!   
Very good for a night alone with nature herself. 

A few hours later, you sat in front of a bright fire. A chilling night best enjoyed by a fire and the stars blazing above you. No solemn silence, the frogs chirped, the crickets created the sympathy, and the wing hummed along. A gentle hymn, a heartbeat responding away. A good night to be lost in thoughts. Until you heard a disturbance, an unnatural burr and a chuff. Though something you knew couldn't from a machine or nature, sounded from a sound team on some fantasy or sci-fi show.

Fear, a mind killer yet strikes the classic run or fight response. Never have you chosen fight, well more like going to a possible danger. Something you'll regret soon. 

\---- 🦇 ----


	2. Into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strange situation which gradually gets worse each second. A real messy end to start with.

Chapter 1:   
In the unknown 

You ran to the bizarre noise. Somehow following a now buzzing noise. Going far too deep in the woods, surely to get lost. But finding the source soon enough. A door frame, it was ancient and glowed from a faint light that flashed a light blue from within. A portal, and quickly coming with it was a person. Actually an Elf to be exact. She was beautiful, dark skin and short blonde hair. Her eyes shone like the portal until shimmering down to a hazel. A wicked smirk displayed on her face quickly once she saw you. Instant dread ran through you, causing you to flee. But it was a false attempt, somehow the mysterious lady poofed you back. Actually running into her, causing you both to fall back into the portal. Causing you both fall into a different world. Beyond different from yours, you could tell by the castle floor, walls, and so on. Scrambling to get off of the now pissed off elf, you tried to go through the portal, however, it was too late for it had closed. She ranted in a language you couldn't understand, grabbing your wrist and forcing you to follow her. The elf's grip was like steel, it clamped on tight and painfully so. Soon locking you in a room, a guest room? 

"The fuck?", looking around didn't help much. It only created more questions than answers. It looked rather normal, very old school. It did fit the castle aesthetic for sure. Fancy wallpaper mixed with ashen bricks, a couple and very gorgeous landscapes hanged on the wall. Even a fancy but barred window was in place. The floors were shiny, wooden but mostly covered in rugs. A common bed with a nice quilt was there as well. Plus a desk and a chest. Guess you're trapped here. Looking at the chest, you realized you had your backpack with you, you decided it was probably smart to hide it under the bed for some reason. Leaving the chest hollow.

You sat on the bed and waited... and waited.. For half an hour and still nothing, I guess no warm welcomes. Though the more you sat, the more weird you felt. Your skin felt a slight static, but now, now felt as if the oxygen somehow felt as if it was cotton candy. Absolutely weird, and frightening. Dreadfully so, you started to sweat and shiver, laying down had to be an option now. Which you brudgiently took. Then the door opened, that beautiful elf and some other, but rather fancy man came in, speaking in a language you didn't understand at all. But you knew they were talking about you. Hatred rose, you didn't want to be in this situation, it's worse that you're getting sick too! 

The male spoke as you slowly sat up. Not sure what he was saying you only raised your brow. He spoke again, causing you to shake your head.  
"I can't understand you..", you spoke soon your vision blurred. Making the two realizing that something wasn't right, beyond the language barrier. The man ordered the elf to go fetch the medic who happened to wander into their town a few nights ago. They lacked a healer of their own, and the mysterious medic deemed himself to the public. 

-🦇-

"Thank you, sir!" The peasant was humble for the medicine the mysterious man.   
"You can call me Regis, but it was not a problem. Take care.", Regis smiled through closed lips as the sickly man turned into jubilation as he left. Just excited to be better. And Regis felt pretty accomplished after all the work he had done. The candles were lambent in his own apartment, people were coming less to him. Perhaps it's time to finally go back to his graveyard with his friend. That friend also was far ahead of him, closer to the graveyard, if not already home. Twirling the quill between his fingers, he finished his last thoughts. Giving one of the most trusted townsperson a way to contact him if the people needed him. Neatly Regis tucked the folded paper into an envelope, ready to be delivered. Which he wandered out, spotting one of the children who greeted him in most joy.   
"Samuel, would you mind delivering this to your mother for me?"   
The child saluted, giggling out of joy. "I sure will!", Samuel took off, already through his door.   
Regis smiled again, before he came here the town was so gloomy. But now, after just a few days of healing, everyone was in a much more pleasant mood. Times like these were a much needed blessing in disguise that the surgeon needed. However a few guards started to approach him, causing his lips to form a tight line.   
"May I help you gentlemen?"  
"We have orders, follow us, please."  
Regis gave a curt nod, following the two as he was in between. Into the head building. The building held a grand aesthetic, fancy in simple terms. Regis's mind started to grow into a twirl of curiosity. Though a bit frustrating since he was going to take his leave soon.   
"If she doesn't get well soon, Neeshirie... Get rid of her." A caped man stormed off into the hall, disappearing behind a corner.   
Regis's curiosity turned into secret seething. Though feeling dread for this lady. He'll have to do more than just cure her..   
The door opened and he saw the poor woman, pale, and seemingly fighting a virus or something like that. He pulled a chair, sitting at her side. The door slammed causing her to wake up, flinching at the noise and this new stranger called Regis.   
" It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Just trying to help you get well.", A lipped smile crossed his features. Though he felt her anxiety to rise. She spoke, and for once he was unsure of what she said. It wasn't in common nor any language he heard before. This language barrier is going to be rough for the surgeon for sure. He's sure she'll be just as frustrated.   
Regis simply pointed at himself, "Emiel Regis Rohellec terzieff-godefroy. Regis." He gently took her hand in a friendly shake. She was confused at first, then understood.   
"Aumarie" the lady answered back with her name. Regis was sure of that.  
"Aumarie", Regis smiled again. Her anxiety going down a bit.   
"Regis", She said back, giving a short but reassuring smile. Soon shivering again and seeing darkness once more. 

\----🦇----


End file.
